


Lucky Boy

by SpicyLatte



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Charlie is so pure and sweet honestly, Doris is pretty much Wonka's mama boss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I may or may not translate this into English, I'm going to stop adding tags now lmao sorry, M/M, They Hug, Wonka's also a huge softy who needs a hug, hopefully I'll update every week???
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyLatte/pseuds/SpicyLatte
Summary: Después de pasar un par de años trabajando en la fábrica, Charlie se da cuenta de que sus sentimientos por su mentor son mucho más que una simple admiración.¿Podrá Charlie reprimir como se siente hasta olvidarlo?¿O acaso tendría un. . . poco de suerte?





	Lucky Boy

 

1: El brillo en sus ojos.

 

* * *

 

Éstas dos personas ancianas son el padre y la madre del señor Bucket. Sus nombres son el abuelo Joe y la abuela Josephine.

Y éstas _otras_ dos personas ancianas son el padre y la madre de la señora Bucket. Sus nombres son el abuelo George y la abuela Georgina.

Éste es el señor Bucket, y ésta es la señora Bucket.

El señor y la señora Bucket tienen un pequeño niño cuyo nombre es Charlie.

Éste es Charlie.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Y _cómo_ estás? ¿Y cómo estás, otra vez? Él está feliz de conocerte.

Pero antes de que te relaciones con la familia Bucket, deberías saber que recientemente se ha incorporado una. . . _adición_ a la pequeña familia. ¿Quieres saber quienes son?

¿Ves a ese enorme grupo de personas diminutas que están por todas partes? Ellos son los _Oompa-loompas,_ importados directamente de Loompalandia. ¿Que ese lugar no existe? Pues por supuesto que sí, querido lector. No te dejes engañar por tu profesor de Geografía. Él o ella no sabe tanto como cree.

Y ahora, ¿ves a ése hombre, el tipo con el sombrero de copa y el bastón, que está hablando con Charlie en éste momento? Deberías saber quién es, _seguro_ lo sabes, pero voy a refrescar tu memoria de todas maneras. Ése sujeto, es no sólo el mejor inventor del mundo, habiendo construido un palacio y un elevador de cristal entre miles de cosas más, sino que _también_ posee un increíble intelecto, determinación inquebrantable, y sobre todo: un talento indescriptible y absolutamente difícil de comprender. Él es el mejor chocolatero de la _historia del mundo,_ incluso del espacio, las estrellas y la Vía Láctea.

¿Entienden? ¿"Láctea"? ¿Leche? ¿Lo cual es un ingrediente en varios dulces y chocolates? Ha. Haha.

Ése hombre, es el único e incomparable: _Willy Wonka._

El pequeño Charlie conoció a Wonka después de haberse topado con la gran fortuna de ser uno de los cinco chicos en todo el mundo en encontrar los Tickets Dorados. Y su suerte sólo se incrementó desde ese día, pues con aquel Ticket Dorado, no sólo había dejado atrás su vida como un pobre niño muriendo de hambre, sino que se había vuelto _heredero_ del dueño de la fábrica de chocolates más famosa de todas, la del señor Wonka precisamente.

Desde entonces, Charlie y su familia se habían mudado al interior de la fábrica, donde Charlie vivirá mientras aprende todos los trucos, recetas, y todo lo demás relacionado con el mundo de la creación de dulces, y Wonka iba a asegurarse de que su sucesor fuese incluso mejor que él mismo. Charlie y Wonka, juntos, serían la mayor fuerza en el negocio. Nadie _jamás_  podría detenerlos.

Los familiares de Charlie estaban tan entusiasmados como él. El señor y la señora Bucket nunca habían visto a su pequeño tan feliz, el estar con el hombre que más admiraba y poder hacer lo que amaba; Charlie sin dudas era un chico con mucha, mucha suerte.

Incluso si lidiar con Wonka a veces era exasperante.

Desde todo lo sucedido con los Tickets Dorados, la reconexión de Wonka y su padre Wilbur, y la mudanza de Charlie a la fábrica, era como si Wonka avanzara como ser humano cada día. El hombre solía ser un inadaptado social, sin amigos ni familia, tan sólo contaba con sus Oompa-loompas durante gran parte de su vida. Cuando conoció a Charlie, sin embargo, su mundo pareció dar un inesperado giro de 180 grados. De súbito, Wonka tenía una familia, amigos, gente que le _apreciaba_ y se _preocupaba_ por él. Había hecho un gran avance, con varios baches en el camino, pero seguía intentando.

Charlie, sobre todo, le tenía un gran cariño a ese excéntrico hombre que aumentaba cada momento que estaban juntos. Wonka era su mentor, su amigo, y desde que se convirtió en su heredero, Wonka era su mundo entero. Se le hacía fascinante como con sólo poner un pie en una habitación, Wonka se hacía notar; no sólo por su apariencia peculiar pero por su esencia, su aura, su personalidad, su presencia era completamente _captivante_. Wonka era absolutamente brillante, incluso cuando carecía de dotes sociales, Charlie no podía evitar sentirse capturado por el encanto no-convencional de Wonka.

Y, después de haber pasado un día entero en la Sala de Inventos con él, Charlie finalmente se dio cuenta del por qué.

Charlie tenía dieciséis, y vivir en la fábrica durante seis años pasando cada día junto a Wonka le había enseñado miles de cosas, y entre ellas estaba una lección que Charlie había aprendido justo el primer día fue: siempre esperar una prueba. Wonka _siempre_ , en cualquier momento, tenía un test preparado para Charlie, aunque él no supiera de ello. Si quería que el joven manejara su fábrica, debía asegurarse de prepararlo para cualquier circunstancia posible.

En ese instante, Charlie estaba pasando por una de esas pruebas.

Su más reciente invención era una barra de chocolate que te hacía brillar en la oscuridad, con absolutamente cualquier color que quisieras. Con unos cuantos bocados, podrías apagar la luz y ver como tus ojos serían capaces de iluminar cada rincón de tu habitación. Aquella idea había sido aportada por el adolescente, y se entusiasmó al saber que Wonka la había considerado para testear. A pesar de que llevaba varios años en la fábrica y Wonka había aprobado cientos de sus ideas, aún se emocionaba cuando hacía que el mayor se fascinara por sus inventos.

Y allí estaban, Wonka había dejado que Charlie se encargara de todo con respecto a su idea, desde la fórmula química del dulce hasta la preparación. Tenía los ojos de su mentor fijos en su rostro, cada movimiento siendo juzgado por el señor Wonka en silencio. Incluso su expresión era indescriptible, él era un maestro observando a su aprendiz en cada paso.

La receta falló.

Una y otra vez.

Había pasado una semana desde que Charlie había fallado su primer intento, y aunque nunca se mostraba con la mínima intención de rendirse, se estaba desesperando. Cada vez que lo volvía a intentar fallaba, y Wonka no iba a ayudarle. Era su idea, su preparación, su _error_. Charlie tenía que descifrar qué exactamente era lo que estaba haciendo mal y encontrar una solución para resolverlo de manera inmediata.

Durante su intento número cincuenta y tres, Charlie estaba completamente exhausto. Cada vez que probaba el chocolate con los Oompa-Loompas, siempre tenía los mismos resultados: el sabor era delicioso, cremoso y suave, pero eso era todo. No brillaba en la oscuridad, no hacía que tus papilas gustativas enloquecieran, no te hacía salivar al sólo pensar en el sabor. No era memorable en ninguno de los sentidos, y eso era completamente inaceptable.

Y lo peor, era ver la cara de decepción en Wonka cada vez que fallaba. Él no decía nada, sólo sonreía y alentaba a Charlie para seguir intentando, pero el joven se sentía horrible al verle tener que _fingir_ felicidad ante su fracaso. No quería que Wonka se arrepintiera de escogerlo como su heredero, él estaba determinado a mejorar. Iba a enorgullecer a Wonka, estaba _seguro_ de ello.

Cuando falló el intento número 53, Charlie decidió parar por un segundo. Dejó la Sala de Inventos y caminó por los pasillos de la fábrica en silencio, tomando un descanso. Wonka estaba haciendo un papeleo en su oficina, así que tenía algo de tiempo para pensar un momento. 

Fue a su casa, y vio a su madre preparar la cena mientras que sus abuelos estaban reunidos en el comedor, charlando tranquilamente. Por fortuna, los abuelos de Charlie habían mantenido su buen espíritu incluso al pasar de los años, y aunque estaban mucho más viejos que antes, seguían felices al ver a Charlie llegar del trabajo.

— ¡Charlie! —exclamó el abuelo Joe, quien fue el primero en notar la presencia del joven. Charlie sonrió, y saludó a todos los presentes. —Llegas temprano, ¿qué tal todo?

—Frustrante, abuelo —admitió Charlie con un suspiro, lo cual capturó la atención de todos los adultos en la habitación. Durante todos estos años, Charlie nunca había sonado tan desilusionado después de trabajar, incluso cuando sus inventos fallaban.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó la señora Bucket, quién había dejado de vigilar el horno por un momento. Charlie se sentó en el comedor y no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado.

— ¿Recuerdan la barra de chocolate que brilla en la oscuridad? Bueno, llevo una semana intentando hacer que funcione pero no _puedo_ hacerlo —contó, molesto consigo mismo por todas las veces que falló hacer una simple barra de chocolate de manera correcta. El abuelo George negó con la cabeza, riendo un poco, lo cuál confundió a Charlie. — ¿Qué?

—Niño, _nunca_ vas a poder hacer esa barra luminosa si no tomas un descanso —dijo, y justo cuando Charlie iba a reprochar diciendo que eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo en ése momento, George continuó. —Sabes, cuando estaba joven solía perder siempre las llaves de mi casa--

—Oh, siempre, siempre —resaltó la abuela Georgina con una tierna sonrisa. George se la devolvió y le tomó de la mano.

—Y cada vez que las intentaba buscar, no podía encontrarlas. Me enfurecía como nunca, pero Georgina siempre me decía "cierra los ojos, y cuenta hasta diez, y vuelve a intentar" y cada vez que intentaba hacer eso, las encontraba. Era como un truco de magia barato, pero funcionaba.

Charlie consideró esto por un momento, pero aún seguía indeciso.

—No sé si lo pueda lograr, abuelo. . .

—Mira, Charlie —habló la señora Bucket, colocando una mano confortante sobre su hombro. —Ya pasaste por esto antes y te siempre logras resolver tus problemas, _sé_ que puedes hacerlo.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si _no puedo_ hacerlo ésta vez? Mamá, no quiero decepcionar a--

—No vas a decepcionar a Willy, cariño —aseguró la madre, dándole una sonrisa. —Él sabe que puedes, por eso deja que lo hagas tú mismo. Te diré algo, cuando vuelvas a hacer el chocolate, haz lo que dijo tu abuelo George, y además tan sólo concéntrate. Dicen que si le pones amor a lo que cocinas, saldrá estupendo. ¿Te gusta mi comida, no es así?

Charlie asintió, una sonrisa inevitable en su rostro.

—Bueno, ése es mi ingrediente secreto, cariño —reveló, dándole un beso en la frente antes de volver a cocinar. Charlie, sintiendo una repentina fuerza de inspiración en sí, se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿Volverás a intentarlo? —preguntó el abuelo Joe, riendo. Charlie asintió nuevamente y se despidió, prometiendo volver una vez la cena estuviese lista.

— ¡Y dile a Willy que venga a comer! —exclamó la señora Bucket, una vez Charlie salió por la puerta, prácticamente corriendo.

El joven adolescente recorrió los pasillos de la fábrica con una rapidez que era digna del Gran Elevador de Cristal, todo con la intención de poder llegar a la Sala de Inventos para resumir con lo que había dejado atrás. Este sería el intento número 54, y Charlie se aseguraría de que ese sería su número de la suerte de ahora en adelante. 

Iba a lograrlo, después de todo, Charlie era un chico con suerte.

Al llegar a la sala y hablar con los Oompa-Loompas, Charlie cerró los ojos justo antes de empezar, y contó lentamente, dando respiros pausados, hasta llegar a diez. Luego de eso, se sintió más relajado y listo para comenzar.

Empezó a preparar el chocolate, se concentró, no en las medidas ni en la química de los ingredientes, sino en la pasión que le daba a cada toque. Charlie quería que Wonka probara este chocolate y que quedara completamente estupefacto; quería enorgullecerlo. Y, pensando en esto, Charlie se dejó llevar y no se sintió tenso, no estaba frustrado, nervioso ni enojado consigo mismo. Él amaba lo que hacía, amaba la fábrica y todo lo que representa para él, e iba a transmitir ese amor directamente al chocolate.

El chico no lo sabía, pero subconscientemente, relacionaba ese amor con Wonka. Cada recuerdo lindo que tenía con él, lo revivió en su memoria mientras hacía el chocolate. Charlie estaba decidido en hacer a Wonka feliz, a toda costa.

Añadiéndole unas cuantas gotas de colorante que brilla en la oscuridad, Charlie revolvió el chocolate un par de veces yendo con las manecillas del reloj hasta que sintió que era el momento adecuado. El aroma impregnó toda la sala por completo, algo que no había pasado en los últimos 53 intentos, y Charlie decidió que no quería que un Oompa-Loompa probara el chocolate.

Quería que _Wonka_ fuera el primero en hacerlo.

—Disculpa, ¿David?  —llamó Charlie a uno de los Oompa-Loompas que estaba de turno, quien rápidamente se dirigió hacia él.

— ¿Sí, jefe Charlie?

—Dile al señor Wonka que venga en éste instante, creo que logré hacer que el chocolate funcione —anunció Charlie con suma felicidad que hizo sonreír al Oompa-Loompa, quien asintió ante la orden y se retiró de la sala con rapidez.

Charlie esperó ansiosamente, inhalando y exhalando el delicioso aroma del sublime chocolate, el cual era bastante embriagante y dulce. Estaba muriendo por probar el chocolate él mismo, pero estaba aún más decidido en esperar a que su mentor fuese el primero en hacerlo. Por algo había pensando en él.

Después de unos cuantos momentos de ansiosa espera, Wonka finalmente entró a la Sala de Inventos junto al Oompa-Loompa que había enviado por él. Charlie sintió un nudo en la garganta al verle, y no podía entender por qué su presencia parecía resaltar en ese instante más que en ningún otro.

—Así que, terminaste el chocolate, ¿huh? —cuestionó Wonka, su voz suave y dulce mientras se acercaba a dónde Charlie estaba.

—Eh, pues... sí, señor Wonka —repuso Charlie, algo inseguro y nervioso, lo cual hizo que Wonka arqueara una ceja en pensamiento, pero este no dijo nada y simplemente levantó una cuchara llena del chocolate que Charlie había preparado. Lo observó durante unos segundos, lo olfateo, y después lo probó.

Charlie observó cada movimiento: como llevaba la cuchara a su boca, como sentía el dulce y cubría lo rosado de sus labios. La escena le había quitado el aliento a Charlie, y por un momento se había olvidado de lo que se suponía estaba haciendo en ése momento.

— ¡Apaguen las luces! —pidió Charlie en voz alta mientras agradecía a Dios que su tono no había salido quebradizo, sabiendo que algún Oompa-Loompa iba a hacer una canción sobre ello. En su lugar, uno de los trabajadores se acercó hacia el interruptor, y efectivamente, las luces se apagaron y el corazón de Charlie dio un salto al ver lo que había sucedido después.

El brillo en sus ojos... era completamente impactante. Deslumbrante. _Despampanante_.

Los ojos de Wonka, los cuales eran normalmente azules, estaban brillando con un hermoso tono violeta que iluminaba todo su rostro y resaltaba cada detalle de él. Charlie observaba sus ojos y no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo rápido que su corazón latía, y como en sus pensamientos sólo había espacio para aquél chocolatero cuyo rostro se veía absolutamente _hermoso_ bajo aquella luz.

Y, casi de súbito, Wonka rió.

— ¡Lo _lograste_ , mi querido Charlie! —exclamó el chocolatero, quien dejó la cuchara en el bowl para acercarse al impactado adolescente. —Sabe increíble, fantástico, fabuloso, fantabulotástico. Va a venderse muy bien, estoy seguro de ello.

Wonka, diciendo estas palabras, abraza a Charlie. Fue breve, efímero, pero el contacto fue como una sobredosis del mejor dulce para el adolescente; la sensación de los brazos de Wonka a su alrededor, su cuerpo a su lado, su rostro iluminado y la deliciosa esencia que emanaba de él. . . Charlie quería sentir aquello no una, sino varias veces más. Era casi abrumador lo mucho que deseaba aquel contacto a pesar de lo corto que había sido. 

Charlie, una vez se soltaron, comenzó a reír. Finalmente lo había logrado, había pasado la prueba, pero eso no era lo único que tenía en mente; porque en ese preciso instante se había dado cuenta de algo mucho más importante que sin dudas iba a ser un gran problema después de ésto.

Y cuando veía la expresión de felicidad del chocolatero, se hacía cada vez más evidente para sí mismo, algo que se le había hecho fácil de ignorar hasta ahora.

Charlie Bucket, se había enamorado.

De nada más y nada menos que de su mentor, el grandioso _Willy Wonka_. . . que nunca iba a sentir lo mismo por él.


End file.
